


One Year Sober

by ChimaeraKitten



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, No editing we die like mne, One Shot, and today is one of those times, at least sometimes, because I like when things are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten
Summary: It's been a year since... Something. Jason doesn't know what. It can't be drinking since he spent most of Saturday staking out a bar. Dick will probably tell him eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the continuous celebration of finishing that f***ing research paper.

Dick was waiting for Jason at the top of the Batcave stairs. Jason sent up a silent prayer to anyone listening that it wasn’t going to be an argument. He was way to exhausted to argue with Dick today.

“What’s up Lil’ Wing?”

Jason eyed Dick’s exuberant stance suspiciously, taking note of how he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and how he was clearly holding something behind his back. Jason let out a long-suffering sigh. “Cut to the chase, please.” Dick grinned wider, and Jason silently cursed letting Alfred’s manners lessons get to him.

“If you say so!” Dick chirped as he pulled whatever he’d been “hiding” from behind his back and presented it to Jason.

Jason looked at it, making no motion to take it. It appeared to be one of those padded envelopes, the kind that Amazon ships small objects in. It had one of those plastic stick-on bows haphazardly stuck to one corner.

Jason looked at Dick. “What—“

“Just _take_ it.” Dick held it out even farther, the suspense clearly killing him.

Reluctantly, Jason reached out and took the package, reasoning that if he didn’t, Dick would probably explode, and, entertaining, as that would be Alfred would be mad if he had to clean it up.

A slight smile on his face at the thought, Jason tore the flap of the envelope open, and unceremoniously turned it over and shook whatever was inside out. Something small and flat landed on his palm, and for a second Jason was terrified that it was one of Dent’s coins.

He held it up, and upon closer inspection it appeared to be— “Is this an Alcoholics Anonymous one year sober token?”

Evidently that was the question Dick was waiting for, because he started talking like he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “Um, so _apparently_ Murderers Anonymous doesn’t exist. I checked. this was the next best thing.” He chewed his lip, clearly nervous.

What Dick was trying to say hit Jason all at once. He looked Dick in the eye for confirmation. “Wait, so this is a—“ He let the question go unfinished.

Dick bobbed his head. “You’ve officially gone one year without killing anyone!”

Words altogether failed Jason for a moment. He looked from the token, to Dick, back to the token. When the words finally did come, they surprised him. “What about the drug dealer at the docks in August?”

“He lived. But you already knew that. He’s alive and kicking, and by that I mean alive and serving twenty in Blackgate. Besides, you were aiming for his leg, it’s not your fault that guy hit you with a chair.”

“That guy last May, with the Arson ring.” Jason wasn’t sure why he wanted Dick to confirm, but he did.

“That was the guy driving the car’s fault, not yours.”

“I did push him in front of that car.” Jason reminded him.

“The was _I_ remember it you pushed him out of the way, and the car swerved last minute trying to hit you.” Dick stared Jason down, silently daring him to come up with more. Jason didn’t take the challenge.

He held up the token again, mind still not quite comprehending. Dick seemed to realize Jason needed a moment, because he headed for the door. On the way out he clapped a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “We’re all proud of the progress you’ve made Jason,” He said softly, “even Bruce. _Especially_ Bruce. Even if he doesn’t know how to show it.” And with that, he left Jason to his thoughts.

Eventually, Jason put the token in his coat pocket. If he left it there, and occasionally touched it when he needed a reminder of why he was fighting to be on the side of the angels again, well, then nobody would be the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with shower ideas. On the one hand, great ideas, on the other, I can't control what story it's for. I was hoping for the solution to my problems with my YJ/SH crossover fic, but that did not happen. Oh well! At least I had this idea, maybe tomorrow's shower will help me solve my long fic problems.


End file.
